Talk:Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor/@comment-26696163-20160102042224/@comment-5569775-20160102124505
"You won't be not running Camara" That double negative...."Really" is spelled with "l"'s not "k"s, but I get that your getting angry an less concerned with proper spelling. Also, you keep telling me to get better at the game, as if I might consider it an insult that some kid, who thinks so highly of his abilities that his forum name is "Tachikaze Master", is telling me to get better. It's actually quite funny, as you frequently show examples of being bad or at least, greatly forgetful in regards to the game. Moving on. You seem to think I'm suggesting that you should use Spino as frequently as possible. Earliest turn you can use it is your second turn(assuming you don't get grade locked) at which point there's little reason to use the effect then instead just attack with it boosted(by a G1 or the starter, depending on where you move the starter after riding over it). On VG if boosted it would need a 5 vs. the opponents likely 9k VG, of course not everyone likes to take the risk of the opponent not seeing a Crit and will guard for more, others won't guard as the damage is a resource and it means you don't have to guard with something you need for your set up. Further more, this is only an issue if the opponent goes first. On RG, attacking after the VG attacks unboosted(which as long the VG can hit something without a booster, is still helpful), you can attack with Spino boosted without needing the effect. On the turn your next turn, if the opponent went first you will be able to Stride(as long as the opponent rode to G3) giving you access to Camara and if you rode Gaia, it's on Stride(assuming you let yourself take at least 1 damage) and likely Striding Archraider(at this point). Choosing a RG Spino and Camara(behind the Spino) for Gaia would allow you to attack once with Spino + Camara, then with Archraider, using it's effect to retire Camara. You can the use Camara's effect to call out a G1(preferably Beamptero) over Spino and then call back Spino and Camara to the other column. Attack with Beam then, with the Spino + Camara column again, retiring Beam for +7 k if needed. At which point you may be 1 RG short(if you used Spino's effect) than you would have been with a generic 12k attacker, but it isn't a big enough deal to be a set back and may have allowed you to hit. Also I didn't say that an 8k doesn't need a booster, rather they don't need to hit that sweet 16 if ran in certain control decks. This is because controls decks disrupt the opponents hand or field making it to where it could hurt more to use a G1/G2 to guard an 8k than using a 10k or letting it hit(unless it would end the game). It's more of a psychological tactic, not that you could grasp the importance of that. As for 8k's that are good, it depends on the deck and what synergizes with it. For DI: As long as you can get a 9k+ booster, all the 8k's(except Dark Soul as him getting retire or attacked hurts) and the 2 7k's are good depending on field/setup or deck. For LJ: It depends on the build: In Halcion, since you can have 11k boosters, the 10k intercepts and even Lightspeed Cheetah work well to make the deck more defensive, since it doesn't lock much, if at all. For Deletors Alba. For NLD, Sing Sniper. For Legion, Sinister Eagle and depending on the legion deck, Rhenium. As techs, Cold Death & Heavymaterial. For Murakumo: Mainly Spell Hound, but Emissary Crow can be helpful depending on what you're playing against. For AF: Batariel is good for Armen/Malchidael builds(gets kind of dull, but hits hard). Nociel for several AF decks. Dreamlight can be good as a one of, but is situational. Sariel as search engine for Celestials(mainly, since they need specific face up cards in the Dmg). For Genesis: Lapwing. And of course Circular Spino for Tachikaze. But these are just some examples, that I'm sure that unless you want to lose the argument, you'll find ways to disagree with every single one of those 8k G2's, likely listing your personal experience with some of them as reason they are bad. And if you don't, someone else might.